200 years
by Spiral as you twirl
Summary: When the deeds of the past are forgotten what does it take to get them remembered.
1. Prologue Celebration

This is my first HP FF so be nice

Disclaimer- Nothing I repeat nothing you recognize belongs to me if it did I'd be a trillionaire by now.

**Chapter 1**

In the grounds of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry stood an obelisk, a black memorial to the second war hero's. Yet 200 year's after there death the names of these hero's are all but forgotten, they only ever seemed to appear in History of magic notes or on the lips of ghosts. Discussing how it was odd that the names of those who had not died that night were included on the obelisk. It was simple really if you had not died physically you died mentally, magically gradually becoming insane. For the survivors lost everything, their friends, their loved ones, their family, their belief and eventually their sanity.

This was soon to change; a huge feast was planned by the headmistress, to celebrate the 200th anniversary of the defeat of Voldemort. There would be readings from ghosts, from diaries, from archived newspapers, from medical records. For this headmistress's great, great, great, grandmother had died in the war, and her name had been Minerva McGonagall.

**The celebrations have Begun**


	2. The girl who had to grow up far too fast

**Disclaimer- The characters and the objects you recognise are J.K's**

**Thanks to my two reviewers**

**Sssnitch & ThatGirl7858**

**This chapter is a better length**

Violet thought her life was a nightmare; she was head girl and was trying to study for seven N.E.W.T's.

Thank god for energy replenishing potions, she thought to herself, caffeine sure isn't up to this.

She had thought her life was a nightmare until she had been asked to read2 extracts from the diary of a Ms Hermione Jane Granger Weasley.

She had read stuff about the war before, out of Tonks's diary, but Tonks had the family habit of sugaring things up, being an endless optimist and generally seeing the best in everything. Although Tonks's record of events were funny and a jolly good read, they were generally not very reliable and did not sell for their historical accuracy, but there light-hearted account of one of the darkest events in Wizard history. Unfortunately Violet got the feeling that the diary of Ms Weasley told it like it was. If only it wasn't so.

She had chosen to extracts that sparked the most emotion. Mind you all of the entries sparked a feeling of sorrow.

For the story of the children who had to grow up far too fast is not a happy one.

**Extract 1**

I lost everything that night. Everything I held close to my heart and everything I did not.

The death toll is well, what you'd expect, high, horrendously high.

I'll name a few now. It might help me when I have to go and name the dead. What 19 year old has to help name over 6000 dead.

Ron, Oh God Ron, poor sweet Ron, Lilly will never know her dad.

Harry,

Ginny, she gave birth the night before the battle,

Neville,

Luna, she was three months by,

Molly,

Arthur,

Fred,

George,

Charlie,

Angelina,

Katie, the Weasley clan wiped out apart from 2 boys, 3 wives and 4 children,

McGonagall,

Flitwick,

Slughorn,

Malloy, he joined the light side in the end,

The list is endless; these are only a few of the people dead, a few of the people dead out of the few I knew.

For the list of the dead is endless, endless, the list of the dead is endless for far too many have died. For the list of the dead is endless for if you did not die physically, you died mentally, spiritually for if your heart did not stop beating it stopped out of grief, sorrow, anger and despair. For everyone fighting that night has died.

**Extract 2**

7 months after the final battle

Little, Lilly was born to day, so I'm going to hang on, try and regain control of my life, try and move on, try to for Lilly's sake, for James sake (James is Harry and Ginny's son) I'm going to hang on to my sanity for them. They don't deserve to grow up in an orphanage, so I'm going to battle my inner demons. It'll be hard but it shouldn't be impossible.

They are after all what I need, something to love in a sea of anguish and despair, in a time of grief and sorrow, in a world of hate and anger, they are what I need, something to love

For I am just a girl, a girl who has had to grow up far to fast. For although I may have lost my innocence, I have kept my life.

**Back to Violet's thought's**

So that's her story, its sad isn't it. I'll hear the rest on Memorial Day. It's so hard to think about what they had to go through, they were only a little older than the pupils of this school (at the most 9 years older). Their lives were snuffed out or ruined in seconds. I'm well off compared to them. Compared to the children who had to grow up far to fast.


	3. Elizabeth Prewitt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognise.**

**Hi just to say sorry to my readers, I know I haven't updated in ages but life, computer bans and exams do strange things to the mind hope you like it.**

A mass of black stood silent, stifling the happiness brought by bright summer's sun, as they remembered those who perished beneath there feet, in the grounds of Hogwarts.

It was eerily quiet as those that stood waited for the sounds, the voices that would tell the story of people, older and younger than them. A tale of people who lived long ago, when the world was suffering under a shroud of evil. The at last the dreaded moment began and a tale started to be told, a tale that would smother the air in emotion, joy and sorrow dancing, courting the tale of a victory that was at the same time a tragedy. This tale shall be told to a new era.

This is the story of Elizabeth Prewitt a first war survivor, her diary written throughout both wars has been edited into a short piece by Franziska Holtapfel-lovegood.

The first war took my loved ones, my brothers, mother and father. I was told they had fought bravely and died nobly for the good of there country. Yet what death is noble when the people you love are gone, struck down without mercy as they stood. For brave and noble are not words that should be used to describe the dead to those who will remember and cherish every detail of there lives be it a passionate argument or a silly song. For brave and noble are not word which are used to describe the people you love, they are words written in cold black ink to break the news of death to people like me.

_(Time jump)_

The 1st war is over, rejoice has swept the wizarding world. Although I am happy that this forbidding shroud has come to pass, I cannot help but wonder if he, the causer of this sorrow is truly dead. Although my deepest sympathies lie with the dear raven headed boy, I have heard rumours of prophecies, fate and intertwined destiny.

_(Time jump)_

He is back it is as I feared for so long.

_(Time jump)_

Molly died today at the battle of Diagon Alley. She was my cousin we didn't get on well, not after the pranks; she never did forgive the slug incident. Oh well, unfortunately things cannot be changed. I feely deeply for Arthur and her children, it would take to long to name them and I doubt that after so long I would remember their names.

If you person in the future are reading this saying I am not mourning her passing, I am but after living through these ages of terror and sorrow, I have almost grown accustomed to death, hardened against it's devastating impacts. For war changes people, it has changed me.

_Two days after this entry was written Elizabeth prewitt was murdered by death eaters as she laid flowers upon her brothers' grave._


End file.
